


I Can Do Them All

by secretlyadreamer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Smut, Swearing, idk kinda smut, idk what im doing oops, ill tag it, yeah um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyadreamer/pseuds/secretlyadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Ashton's not crazy, he's not. But if someone were to ask him the last time he had a conversation with himself, the answer would be within the last twenty-four hours. He has a good excuse, really, he does. He can only have conversations with himself. Well, when it relates to this certain topic.</p><p>Or, the one where Ashton loves Luke but doesn't know how to tell him then gets jealous seeing him with someone else. Things get kinda heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Do Them All

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so first thing on AO3 so please dont hate me...
> 
> Based off that one textpost I saw. Yeah...leave feedback I guess :)

Okay, so Ashton's not crazy, he's not. But if someone were to ask him the last time he had a conversation with himself, the answer would be within the last twenty-four hours. He has a good excuse, really, he does. He can only have conversations with himself. Well, when it relates to this certain topic. He can't talk about it with Michael, Calum, or Luke. Oh, god no, he can't have this conversation with any of them; especially not Luke. Mainly because the topic pertains to Ashton being head-over-heels in love with Luke. So no, not talking to Luke. And in reality he probably could talk about this to Michael or Calum, he's just afraid that they'll kick him out of the band. See, he's not worried about telling them that he's gay, he's already done that. It's the fact coming out to being in love with another band member, his best friend, that's got him terrified. So yeah, he's got a pretty good reason to talk to himself. Although the conversation is pretty one-sided.  
He's pulled from his thoughts when there's a knock at his hotel room door (well not his. His and Calum's. And not even theirs, the hotel's) . "Hey Ash," its Luke, probably the last person he needs to see right now. "Cal, Mikey, and I were wondering if you wanted to go grab something to eat," The other guys had been in Luke and Michael's room watching tv and playing FIFA, probably. Ashton had opted out, saying he wasn't feeling the best and just wanted some shut eye.  
"Um, what were you guys thinking?" The older boy asked, sitting up to look at Luke from where he had been laying on his bed.  
"We, um, we were just gonna walk around until we find something we liked." The younger one said walking over to join Ashton on the bed. He leaned over once he sat, putting most of his weight on Ashton's side.  
"Oh, uh, y-yeah that sound's good," he really hoped Luke didn't notice him stuttering. It's just that Luke smells good, like really good, he wonders if he's wearing a new cologne. He heard Luke say something, but he couldn't really focus on what it was due to the close proximity. He only started listening when he felt the heat from Luke's body leave his side.  
The younger boy had stood up and started walking towards the door, he stopped when he saw that Ashton hadn't followed him.  
"You coming?"

 

"What? Oh, ye-yeah I'm coming" He get's up and jogs to meet Luke at the door. God, he needs to get his act together.  
~  
They ended up eating at some pizza place, go figure. Michael and Calum end up wanting their own pizza with who-knows-what on top of it, so Luke and Ashton had decided to share one instead. The conversation had been light as always, Ashton had actually been acting normal for the first time in, well, a long time. Notice the had. All had been well until Luke offered Ashton the last slice of pizza and Ashton refused saying 'no, no, it's fine you take it' and Luke responding 'nah man, its cool, I'm full. You take it.' and this going back and forth until Mikey said he couldn't take it anymore and ate himself. Which led to Calum protesting saying he wanted it, which then led the two of them to argue over the slice of pizza that had already been eaten. So, whilst the two had been arguing this gave Luke the oppurtunity to lean across the table to where Ashton and Calum had been sitting and ask him if he was okay.  
"Yeah, what do you mean? I'm fine." The older boy had responded after having a quick panic attack due to Luke being so close.  
"Are you sure? Because lately you've been acting a little weird and today you've been extra quiet..."  
"Yeah, just a little ill, s'all."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Lukey, now go break up the love birds over there."  
Noticing Ashton talking about them Calum looks up.  
"Hey! If anyone's the love birds in the band it's you two!" He says pointing at Ashton and Luke. The pair both blush. This causes Mikey to laugh loudly.  
"Yes! Oh my god, I totally ship Lashton. You guys are my OTP!" Mikey squeals in a high-pitched voice mimicking their fans. Luke punches him in the shoulder and laughs an 'as if' coming out, while Ashton fakes a laugh trying not t burst into tears.  
The group quickly leaves after that.  
~  
That night the boys decide to go out clubbing that night. They're only there for an hour before Ashton is properly drunk. He needed to numb the pain that comes from knowing that Luke will never love him the same.  
He's walking around the club in search of the younger blonde boy. He's figured that Luke is as smashed as he is, seeing as they've been there for a while and Luke is normally drunk within half an hour. Ashton's decided to tell Luke how he feels, figuring that if he doesn't feel the same he'll be too smashed to remember in the morning.  
He finds Mikey and Calum sitting in one of the booths and staggers over to where they're sitting. He slides into the booth next to Mikey and drapes himself across the boy.  
"Heey guys" he drawls out, his accent more prominent.  
"Dude, how smashed are you?" Mikey laughs out. The red haired boy lost track of the sandy haired boy as soon as they came in.  
"I'm not too smashed only had like, um, a couple beers-I think." The younger boys laugh at him. That's not very nice, he thinks. "What are you guys laughing-" hiccup "at? No-nevermind that...have you guys seen Luke? I can't find him." He looks at the others who seem to still be laughing at him. He didn't care, he felt on top pf the world.  
"I think he's over there." Calum points to the dance floor, which he had avoided all night as he didn't feel like being grabbed at.  
"Yeah, he was chatting with some girl. Think he's gonna score tonight." Michael said.  
And suddenly Ashton didn't feel on top of the world anymore. He felt like he was burried underneath it. Of course Luke was with a girl. Of course! He's straight. Ashton thought to himself. He was just about to confess his feelings to his very straight best friend. What a stupid idea. He felt like he was going to cry.  
He needed to get out of there.  
"Uh, I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel.” He says avoided eye contact with Michael and Calum.  
“Are you sure? You look a little upset.” Calum says.  
“No, I’m fine just a little tired.” He lies.  
“Do you want one of us to come with you?” Mikey asks. No! Not now!  
“No, it’s cool. I’m just gonna crash you guys enjoy yourselves.” He says getting up. “I’ll see you guys later.” He walks away from the booth leaving an uneasy Calum and Michael behind.  
He’s almost out the door, ready to call a cab, when he sees something out of the corner of his eye that makes him want to cry harder than anything else.  
Luke and some girl making out against the wall.  
Ashton froze and just watched them until they broke apart. He looked down and felt a tear roll down his cheek. Watching that hurt like hell. He looked back up to see Luke staring at him, confusion etched on his face. Ashton felt another tear roll down his face and knew he needed to leave.  
He ran towards the door, ready to get out of there. He heard Luke call his name, but he couldn’t look back. Not after that, not after Luke saw him cry.  
He made it outside before he felt someone grab his wrist. They spun him around and pressed him up against the wall.  
It was Luke.  
“What the hell was that?” He all but growled into Ashton’s ear.  
“W-what?” Ashton stutters out.  
“How could you do that to me?” What the hell was he talking about? “How could you basically ignore me and make me feel like shit? Then let me move on only to get upset when you see me with someone else? How could you do that to me?” When he was done ranting Luke all but smashed his lips onto Ashton’s.  
The way Luke was moving his lips against Ashton’s could’ve been considered violent by how rough they were kissing. Ashton swiped his tongue along Luke’s bottom lip, slipping his tongue into Luke’s mouth.  
“Fuck-Ash” Luke breathed out pulling away. He leaned his head against the older boys. Luke still had Ash pressed against the wall, his crotch against Ashton’s thigh. He slowly grinded his crotch against Ashton.  
“God, Luke, fuck” Ashton moaned. “Let’s go to the hotel, please”  
“Fuck, yeah” The boys called a cab and tried to keep off each other on the ride back.  
~  
Ashton had Luke pressed against the door as soon as they made it inside the hotel room.  
“Fuck Lukey” Ash moaned as Luke bucked his hips up into Ashton’s. Ashton leaned up and started to suck marks into Luke’s neck, thankful the boy had worn a tanktop that night. The older boy placed his hands on Luke’s hips to keep him in place and he grinded his crotch against the younger boy’s, still biting his neck.  
“Shit, Ash” Luke was a withering mess beneath Ashton, who was going to take full advantage of the taller boy’s state.  
The older boy started to palm Luke through his jeans, feeling how hard he was already. The younger boy moaned.  
“Fuck-Ash, I-I need…” Luke cut himself off with another moan as Ashton continued to palm the boy.  
“What do you need, Lukey?” Ashton coaxed the boy.  
“S-shit anything, God, anything Ash, your mouth, your hands, your cock, fuck,” Ashton could tell Luke was getting worked up and he wanted to make this last. The older boy pulled away and Luke whined.  
“Go lay on the bed.” The younger boy did as he was told and laid on the bed farthest from the door.  
Ashton followed suit and straddled Luke who had leaned himself against the pillows. Ashton started kissing Luke’s neck again sucking harder than before.  
“Guitarists finger faster.” He said. He started to unbutton Luke’s jeans. “Bassists do it deeper.” He grinded his hips against Luke’s, who then moaned and gripped the sheets next to him. “Singers do it louder.” He resumed kissing Luke’s neck, making dark mark after dark mark. “Drummers do it harder.” He looked at Luke who was barely managing to keep his eyes open. “And I can do them all.” He grinds his hips onto Luke’s one more time before Luke is coming in his jeans and moaning loud enough so the people upstairs could probably hear him.  
The younger boy looks away once he’s come down from his high. “Well that was embarrassing. God, eighteen years old and I’m still coming in my jeans like I did when I was sixteen.”  
Ashton looks at the boy beneath him, struggling to make eye contact. He leans down next to Luke’s ear and whispers, “I thought that was pretty fucking hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this oops


End file.
